


Belikan Ponsel Baru, Dong!

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, Gen, Humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Android, BlackBerry, Symbian. Gin ingin ponsel baru. Siapa lagi yang dibuat pusing selain Starrk dan Sousuke? Cerita lepas  Si Bungsu Gin. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belikan Ponsel Baru, Dong!

**Title:  Belikan Ponsel Baru, Dong!**

**Rating: T**  
Characters/Pairings: Gin / Starrk / Sousuke  
Genre: Family / Humor   
Warnings: AU. Cerita lepas dari Si Bungsu Gin yang telah tamat. Selamat menikmati cerita ini sebagaimana saya menulisnya.

**Timeline : Saat Gin, Byakuya dan kawan-kawan masih SMA, sama seperti di Si Bungsu Gin.**

**Summary: Android, BlackBerry, Symbian. Gin ingin ponsel baru. Siapa lagi yang dibuat pusing selain Starrk dan Sousuke? Cerita lepas  Si Bungsu Gin.** **AU**

**Disclaimer: Bleach bukan punya saya. Merk-merk yang saya sebutkan juga bukan punya saya.**

**.-.-.**

                Sousuke baru saja menginjakkan kaki di rumah ketika pria jangkung berambut ikal itu mendapati Gin tiduran di karpet ruang keluarga. Dia melepaskan jas dan melonggarkan dasi. Dengan langkah setenang kucing, si sulung dari tiga bersaudara itu mendekati Gin dan melongok bacaan adiknya dari balik bahunya. “Baca apa?”

                Gin kaget. Dia menggerakkan leher sampai ototnya nyaris terpelintir. “Sou!”

                Sousuke duduk di depan Gin. Meski udara agak dingin, mereka berdua nyaman saja berselonjor di karpet lebar itu. Karpet merah yang tebal dan empuk itu salah satu produk Starrk. Si tengah berambut kriwul itu memang memproduksi bantal dan karpet dengan kwalitas yang tak perlu diragukan lagi.

                “Ini,” Gin mengedikkan kepala ke tabloid yang dibacanya. “Aku lihat-lihat _gadget_ terbaru,” jawab Gin datar.

                Tapi Sousuke waspada. Radar _alert_ -nya langsung menampilkan warna merah demi mendengar jawaban Gin. Sang adik memang terdengar acuh tapi wajahnya yang semanis rubah tampak serius. Sebagai seorang kakak yang sudah enam belas tahun hidup dengan Gin, Sousuke curiga sampai maksimal. “Bukannya kau ingin sesuatu?” selidiknya.

                Gin nyengir. “Ahaha…” Bahkan tawanya terdengar membujuk. “Aku penasaran dengan ponsel Android.”

                Sousuke memasang wajah kebapakan. Dia sudah terbiasa mengurus adik-adiknya. Menghadapi Starrk yang hobi tidur tidak susah. Dia hanya perlu memasang tampang ke- _kakak_ -an, dan Starrk paham. Menghadapi si bungsu lain lagi. Entah ngidam apa dulu ibu mereka sampai anak bungsunya bagai langit dan bumi dengan dua kakaknya.

                Gin mengkerut kalau Sousuke sudah berwajah seperti bapak-bapak yang sudah banyak makan asam garam kehidupan. Wajah tampan sang kakak tidak garang, melainkan tampak super sabar. Rautnya kalem. Tapi matanya yang coklat bersinar lebih tajam dari silet.

                “Hanya penasaran saja, kan?” tanya Sousuke ekstra ramah.

                “I-iya, Sou,” jawab Gin tergagap. Dia menunduk. Sousuke yang berwajah malaikat dengan mata setan merupakan kombinasi maut. Gin menunduk takut-takut.

                “Ponselmu kan baru, Gin,” tunjuk sang kakak lagi.

                “Baru beberapa bulan, maksudmu?”

                Sousuke mendelik. Tapi sebagai kakak yang juga berperan sebagai ayah, akhirnya dia tak tega. Bagaimana pun dia tak ingin membebani ayah mereka yang sudah uzur dengan problem Gin. “Kau ingin ponsel apa?”

                Gin mendongak dan nyengir lebar. Dia tidak lagi tiduran. Dengan tangkas Gin bangun dan memutar tabloid, menunjukkan jenis-jenis ponsel terbaru dengan teknologi mutakhir. “Lihat, nih! Android ini muncul di video klipnya Justin Bieber dan seri Gossip Girls,” cerocos Gin. Wajahnya sumringah. Dia bersemangat. “Terus, yang BlackBerry ini juga dipakai si seri Gossip Girls. Blair memang pintar milih ponsel.” Sousuke mulai menaikkan alis. “Tunggu! Yang Torch ini aku lihat di video musiknya Jessica Mauboy. Woahhh!”

                Sousuke takjub sekaligus heran. Tak dinyana Gin suka dengan serial remaja macam Gossip Girls, Vampire Diaries dan memfavoritkan seri Twilight. Sampai detil _gadget_ yang dipakai tokoh-tokohnya pun Gin tahu. Ck ck! “Ini semua ponsel mahal, Gin.”

                Senyum Gin sirna. “Memang keluarga kita miskin sampai kau tidak kuat membelikanku ponsel baru?”

                Hati Sousuke bagai tersayat sembilu mendengar sindiran Gin. Tapi tak lama kemudian tampangnya jadi judes. Gin yakin orang-orang berhati lemah akan jadi batu jika merekalah yang menerima tatapan murka sang kakak.

                “Aku dan Starrk jauh dari miskin, Dik!” balas Sousuke berbahaya. “Itu kau, yang jelas-jelas adalah pengangguran terselubung di balik seragam SMA dan belum  bekerja.”

                “Huh, kasar sekali!” gerutu Gin sakit hati.

                “Itu bukan kata-kataku,” balas Sousuke kalem. Wajah kharismatiknya sudah kembali baik hati.

                “Lho, kau sendiri yang mengatakannya,” protes Gin cepat.

                Sousuke menggeleng. Dia bangkit menuju kamarnya. “Aku hanya menunjukkan teori ekonomi yang dulu kupelajari di sekolah, Gin.”

                Sousuke memang tegas. Gin tahu itu dari dulu. Yakin tidak akan mendapat respons positif dari si sulung, Gin beralih pada si tengah. Starrk menurut saja ketika Gin menariknya dari meja makan supaya duduk di karpet.

                “Kau tidak ingin melongok fitur Android ini?” tanya Gin, berusaha terdengar tidak antusias namun juga sedikit memaksa.

                Starrk mengerjabkan mata coklatnya. “Temanku ada yang punya. Aku sudah tahu fitur yang ditawarkan di dalamnya,” jawabnya.

                “Kalau BlackBerry ini?” kali ini Gin penuh persuasi.

                “Aku suka produk lokal. Ponsel Jepang tak kalah bagus,” jawab sang kakak lagi.

                “Tapi kan keren, Starrk!”

                “Biasa saja.”

                “Huh, kau sama seperti Sou!”

                Starrk nyengir, geli. “Iya, dong. Kami kan kakak beradik.”

                “Aku bukan, ya?”

                “Hmm…” Starrk tampak berpikir, membuat Gin sebal. “Gin.”

                Gin waspada. Stark tidak tampak setegas Sousuke, tapi kalau dia sudah memanggil si bungsu dengan nada seperti itu, rasanya Gin bagai menghadapi Sousuke II. Kloning Sousuke.

                “Tidak semua benda bisa didapat dengan gratis. Berapa tabunganmu?” tanya Starrk.

                “Eh…” Gin menghitung jumlah tabungan di rekeningnya. Uang tabungan Gin bukan berada di bawah kasur, kaleng permen atau bambu. Bagaimana pun dia (anak dan adik) orang kaya. “Setengah dari jumlah harga ponsel ini,” tutur Gin seraya menunjuk deretan ponsel di bagian paling belakang tabloid.

                Starrk dan Sousuke tidak berkomentar apa-apa lagi setelah itu. Namun tiap pulang kerja mereka mendapati Gin tiduran sambil memelototi tabloid ponsel. Benar, Gin bahkan rela membuka mata demi mengamati fitur-fitur ponsel yang ditawarkan! _History_ di laptopnya pun semua tentang halaman yang menawarkan detail fitur ponsel.

                “Froyo, Symbian, Os  Android. Bedanya apa ya? Masa hampir sama? Apa sama saja?” gumamnya.

                Meski sudah tegas, nyatanya Starrk bosan juga melihat Gin seperti itu. Suatu sore dia memanggil bocah berambut perak itu ke kamarnya.

                “Kau boleh minta ponsel baru,” ucap Starrk memulai.

                “Yuhu!” Gin berseru gembira.

                “Asal…”

                Seringai Gin lenyap. “Asal…?”

                “Kau dapat juara satu di semester ini,” Starrk mengacungkan telunjuk. Gin nyengir. Dia pintar. Meraih posisi top di kelas bukan perkara sulit. “Kau cari uang tambahan juga.”

                Demi mendengar syarat terakhir, Gin terdiam.

                “Oh, kau tidak bisa membersihkan  taman,” Starrk memberi larangan. “Sousuke tidak mengijinkan.”

                “Terus, bagaimana? Apa aku membersihkan taman di rumah Byakuya?” Gin tidak mengerti.

                Starrk mencondongkan badan. “Jangan!” sergahnya kurang dari sedetik kemudian. “Bisa-bisa Mister Kuchiki menuntut keluarga kita karena kau malah menghancurkan taman Jepangnya yang artistik.”

                “Aku tidak sepayah itu!” Gin naik pitam. Wajahnya seperti rubah yang habis dipukuli habis-habisan.

                “Benar, _Dik_ , kau lebih payah dari itu,” gumam Starrk, tidak takut meski Gin kini bagai rubah yang mengacungkan bendera perang karena jiwa raganya terluka. “Tapi aku punya penawaran.”

                “Apa?” bentak Gin panas.

                “Sepulang sekolah kau kerja di tokoku. Melayani pelanggan. Ikut mengantar barang ke _department store_. Nanti kau mendapat upah.”

                Gin tidak lagi marah. “Kau memintaku kerja, tapi juga menyabet juara satu?” Gin mendesis tak percaya. “Kau pikir aku Superman?”

                “Kau tidak bisa?” tantang Starrk.

                “Bisa, dong!” seru Gin, masuk dalam jebakan sang kakak. Laki-laki mana sih yang rela diremehkan? Jelas bukan Gin!

                “Baiklah, kalau begitu kau bisa mulai besok,” jelas Starrk. “Memang tidak mudah melakukan dua hal susah seperti ini: kerja dan belajar.”

                “Hah, _piece of cake_ ,” Gin menjentikkan jempol dan _pinky_ -nya. “Tapi bayaranku harus banyak, loh!”

                “Ck!” Starrk mendecak sebal.

**.-.-.**

                Gin tidak pulang ke rumah setelah jam sekolah berakhir. Dia segera menuju toko Starrk. Sama seperti nama _brand_ yang diproduksinya, toko Starrk adalah Las Noches. Setelah mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan celana dan baju bersih, Gin membantu karyawan Starrk. Tentu saja para pegawai itu sungkan dengan kehadiran Gin, namun karena Starrk sendiri menekankan bahwa Gin akan membantu, mereka akhirnya bersikap professional. Dengan baju polos, celana khaki, sneakers dan topi biru yang menutupi wajah bagian atasnya, Gin ikut menata bantal, selimut dan _futon_ di rak-rak. Meski badannya kurus, tinggi dan langsing, Gin termasuk cekatan. Untungnya tubuhnya menjulang sehingga bisa meraih rak-rak tinggi.

                “Wow, Gin, tubuhmu padat sekarang,” komentar Grimmjow ketika di sekolah.

                Gin menaikkan lengan seragamnya. “Masih kurus, tuh,” ujarnya datar.

                “Tapi ototnya mulai bermunculan,” imbuh Ikkaku.

                “Mungkin karena aku terbiasa mengangkat selimut dengan bobot tidak ringan,” ujar Gin. “Aku sekarang membantu kakakku di tokonya.”

                Byakuya hanya mengamati. Dia sudah paham dengan kelakuan Gin. “Kau butuh tambahan uang?” tanyanya langsung.

                Gin mengangguk. “Yup. Untuk beli ponsel.”

                Byakuya hanya menggeleng.

**.-.-.**

                “Gin-san, kau tidak perlu ikut mengantar barang. Kerjaannya agak lama, lho,” tukas salah satu staff Las Noches, tidak enak.

                Gin bersikukuh. “Tak apa. Aku mau membantu, kok,” tepisnya.

                Memang ada pegawai dari _Seireitei Department Store_ yang ikut membantu mereka menurunkan barang, namun Gin dengan tegas ikut terlibat. Baginya, tidak ada pekerjaan yang setengah-setengah. Walau bekerja di bawah asuhan kakaknya, Gin sadar bahwa dia  tidak mendapat hak istimewa dan berleha-leha karenanya. Banyak hal yang dipelajarinya selama di Las Noches. Dia terbawa semangat para karyawan yang bekerja sepenuh hati. Bekerja memang tidak gampang, tapi karena sudah bertekad dari awal, Gin memantapkan hati.

                Melayani pelanggan membutuhkan kesabaran ekstra. Ada pembeli yang cerewet dan banyak maunya, ada juga yang menyenangkan.

                “Aku ingin bantal yang empuk,” ujar salah seorang pembeli.

                “Semua bantal di sini tidak ada yang keras, Bu,” balas Gin berusaha ramah. “Anda ingin bantal dengan bulu angsa, serat nanas atau bulu ayam?”

                “Pokoknya yang empuk dan lembut, seperti pantat bayi,” tukas anaknya, nakal.

                Sang ibu melotot.

                “Kalau untuk adik kecil ini, bantal bulu landak paling cocok,” usul Gin. Wajahnya sangat hangat.

                Giliran si anak yang terkesiap. Dia tidak lagi mengeluarkan celetukan nakal. Si ibu memandang Gin dengan mata penuh tawa. “Apa ada kasur air sekalian?” balasnya geli.

                Melayani pembeli menguras energi. Tapi bukannya membosankan. Justru karena karakter tiap pembeli tidak sama, Gin menemukan seninya berinteraksi dengan banyak orang. Meski tidak menampakkannya, Gin bocah cerdas. Dia cepat belajar.

                “Kak, kenapa kau pakai topi terus?” tanya seorang remaja yang kelihatannya masih SMP.

                “Tidak kenapa-napa,” jawab Gin singkat. “Bantal apa yang ingin kau beli?”

                “Apa kau gundul?” cecar anak perempuan itu lagi.

                “Sepertinya bantal yang tidak terlalu tinggi cocok untukmu,” gumam Gin, beralih ke rak untuk bantal yang lebih kecil.

                Si kakak meminta maaf pada Gin. “Kakak ini bukan gundul, Yuzu. Lihat, ada rambutnya yang mencuat,” tegur laki-laki itu. “Omong-omong, aku ingin beli bantal yang paling empuk, biar otot leherku tidak terpelintir terus,” ujarnya setengah menggerutu.

                “Ada bantal yang bisa bikin mimpi indah, tidak?” cecar Yuzu.

                Sesaat Gin berpikir. Kemudian dia mencopot topi dan menyunggingkan senyum maha lebar. “Ada. Kalau ada fotoku di bantalmu, Dik.”

                Yuzu menjerit.

                Tidak bisa disalahkan memang, karena Gin tidak bisa dikategorikan tampan. Dia tidak bisa disamakan dengan Byakuya yang luar biasa cakep, atau Grimmjow yang meski kasar tapi masih jadi magnet teman-teman ceweknya. Wajah Gin tidak jauh berbeda dengan rubah. Bibirnya tipis dan lebar, wajahnya tirus. Jika tersenyum, bukannya menawan tapi menakutkan.

                “Maafkan adikku,” ujar Ichigo cepat-cepat. Dia tidak jauh lebih tua dari Gin, karenanya dia merasa tidak enak. Wajahnya memang segarang Ken Watanabe, namun hatinya semanis Saito Koji.

                “Aku malah mimpi buruk!” seru Yuzu. Dia memang gadis manis, tapi juga ekspresif. Tiba-tiba dia menarik lengan kakaknya. “Foto aku dengan Kakak ini, ya, Kak Ichi!”

                Dua bersaudara itu malah memicu keributan kecil. Tidak ingin mengecewakan kakaknya dan membuat kacau Las Noches, Gin berpikir cepat. “Boleh.”

                Ichigo dan Yuzu terkejut. Tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu, Yuzu segera berdiri di samping Gin. Gin meraih sebuah bantal dan tersenyum lebar.

                Rupanya pembeli yang lain ikut-ikutan. Mereka berpose dengan Gin yang memegang bantal yang mereka beli. “Semoga kami memang dapat mimpi indah,” gurau mereka.

                “Tidak takut malah mimpi buruk?” balas Gin, nyengir.

                “Wah, Bantal Pembawa Mimpi Buruk, dong,” sahut mereka.

                Akhirnya dari mulut ke mulut, tersiar kabar bahwa ada _Nightmare Pillow_ di Las Noches. Bukannya takut, para pengunjung malah penasaran. Mereka berbondong-bondong ke toko Starrk meski hanya membeli sebuah bantal. Gin jadi artis dadakan. Bukan karena wajahnya yang ganteng atau gayanya yang keren,melainkan karena seringai atau senyumannya yang bisa bikin bulu kuduk berdiri. Pembeli terkesima melihat wajahnya yang tidak tertutupi topi. Kerjaan baru Gin adalah memegang bantal yang dibeli pelanggan seraya memamerkan senyum rubahnya.

                Starrk yang mendengar rumor itu memutar otak bisnisnya. “Tidak hanya bantal Las Noches yang oke, tapi juga kasur dan futon yang dijual toko ini,” tukasnya di hadapan banyak pembeli.

                “Kok bisa?” seru mereka penasaran.

                Starrk mengeluarkan senyum bisnisnya. “Kalau Si Rubah ini saja bisa pulas tidur di kasur buatan saya, apalagi Anda sekalian,” ujarnya setengah kejam.

                Gin mendelik, jengkel dengan ulah kakaknya yang mengatainya ‘Rubah’ di hadapan banyak orang. Tapi kejengkelannya luntur saat Starrk menawarkan upah lebih jika Gin bersedia jadi model untuk kasur dan _futon_ Las Noches. Tentu saja Gin yang tiduran di kasur sangat jauh dari kesan sensual atau seksi. Justru karena ada remaja-yang-mirip-jelmaan-rubah tampak nyaman di kasur, para pembeli tertarik.

**.-.-.**

                Setelah pembagian rapor, Gin menagih Starrk.

                “Bagaimana?” tuntutnya.

                Starrk tersenyum. “Oke.”

                Sousuke rupanya terenyuh dengan kerja keras Gin. Tidak hanya sukses memberi imej baru pada produk Las Noches milik Starrk, Gin juga mampu meraih nilai paling top di kelasnya. Saat Gin sedang senang-senangnya mengagumi BlackBerry edisi terbarunya, Sousuke menghampiri dua adiknya.

                “Lihat, Sou, ini ponsel hasil kerja kerasku.” Gin menghadiahi Starrk senyum yang menurutnya paling manis. Stark malah nyengir masam melihatnya.

                Sousuke tertawa kecil. “Ini, Gin, hadiah dariku.”

                Starrk dan Gin terbelalak ketika Sousuke mengulurkan ponsel Android.

                “Ini untukku?” Gin tidak percaya. Dengan penuh kasih sayang Gin menimang ponsel Androidnya layaknya seorang ibu yang menimang bayinya yang baru lahir.

                “Nah, Gin,” tegas Sousuke. “Sekarang kau memiliki dua ponsel dengan teknologi terbaru, terkeren di kelasnya dan salah satu yang termahal. Cukup sudah demam _gadget_ -nya!”

                Gin kehabisan napas saking senangnya. “Oh, Kak, rasanya aku ingin memelukmu,” ujar Gin megap-megap.

                “Tidak usah!” tolak Sousuke segera. Dia mendengus mendengar Gin memanggilnya ‘Kak’. Kalau ada maunya saja!

                Gin memandang dua ponsel terbarunya. Wajahnya berbinar, seolah ulang tahunnya, _Golden_ _Week_ dan Tahun Baru datang pada saat bersamaan, di hari itu juga!

                Starrk dan Sousuke berpandangan. Mereka lega. Paling tidak Gin tidak akan menginginkan benda aneh-aneh lagi dalam waktu dekat.

                “Omong-omong, aku jadi penasaran dengan iPhone. Kenapa harga ponsel itu begitu mahal, ya?” cetus Gin dengan mata menerawang.

                “GIN!” seru dua kakaknya kompak.

**.-.-.**

**The End**

**.**


End file.
